Shall we Dance?
by LovelyLina94
Summary: "Keep it down!" The princess shushed him, holding a finger to her thin lips. "You're not supposed to be in here, remember?" The young man's eyes widened momentarily. "You're the one who dragged me in here, remember?" He replied, imitating her pronunciation. KritoffxElsa.


**Word Count:** 820

**Notes: **I have no idea when this takes place, but probably pre-movie.

Got the idea for this while fangirling with Kelsey (go follow her, she's awesome!). I hope you guys like it and I apologize in advance for all the fluff and for those who don't ship this pairing.

* * *

The great ballroom was peaceful that evening, save for the faint sound of a set of footsteps. The first was light and barely audible, while the second was much more careless about keeping quiet.

"Keep it down!" The princess shushed him, holding a finger to her thin lips. "You're not supposed to be in here, remember?"

The young man's eyes widened momentarily. "You're the one who dragged me in here, remember?" He replied, imitating her pronunciation.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Oh, Kristoff." She shook her head. "You were complaining that you didn't know how to dance and would never get a date for the Great Ball, so I decide to be nice and bring you here to teach you. Now, keep your voice down if you don't want to be banned from the castle."

"Wait, you doing something nice for someone else? Who are and what did you do with the princess?" Kristoff teased, chuckling lightly.

"I have my reasons." Was all that the princess said, a playful smirk gracing her features. "Right, come over here to the center of the room." She turned around, beckoning him over with a small wave of her hand. The blond followed, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks when he caught himself staring at the way Elsa's hips swayed as she walked. He'd never noticed how small she was compared to him, and when had she become so…curvy?

A slight chill at the back of his neck interrupted his thoughts. He shivered and looked at Elsa accusingly. She smirked again. "Stop staring at me and start listening. This is only dancing lesson I'm going to give you so you had better pay attention." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, give me your hands."

Kristoff took a deep breath before doing as he was told. Why was he so flustered? This was just Elsa, they had spent afternoons together plenty of times. But, why did he feel so nervous then?

"This hand," Elsa explained, unaware of the thoughts rushing through the others mind. "goes here." She placed it right above her hip with a firm pat. Kristoff nodded, trying to contrate on her words and not think about exactly where his hand was. "And the other," the princess continued "in my hand like this."

"Okay." Kristoff said, trying very hard to keep his composure and go running out the door. This was the first he'd been so close to a girl, and heck, this wasn't any girl, this was a princess. Elsa looked up at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze with her own and raising an eyebrow. "Ready to start?" She asked.

The young man breathed out, then slowly nodded his head. "Lead the way."

And then, Kristoff could have sworn he'd heard music in the background. They began to dance, slowly at first so that he could get the basics, and before long Elsa quickened the pace. They spun and twirled, making their way through the ballroom. Everytime Elsa gave a twirl, Kristoff couldn't stop himself from observing how her dress flowed around her. She'd never looked so beautiful.

Brown eyes locked with blue, and the imaginary music seemed to get louder as they danced. Kristoff's hand made it's way to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Now it was his turn to lead. Elsa just smirked, and let out an almost inaudible giggle as they spun yet again. He slowed the pace and they simply swayed from side to side slowly, breathing heavily as they tried to get their breath back.

"Well, that wasn't bad." Elsa was the first to speak. "Not bad at all." She chuckled. "Any girl would be lucky to dance with you at the ball."

"I have a good teacher." Kristoff answered, making Elsa twirl yet again. God, she looked beautiful. She smiled, and looked up at him. There was something on her mind, he could tell by the look in her eyes. "Hey, is everything al-"

He was interrupted by a pair of cold lips pressing against his own. His eyes widened in surprise and he leaned back a little, clearly surprised by the action, but it didn't take long for him to close his eyes and lean into the kiss.

Elsa pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him gently, and broke away. Kristoff opened his eyes and gave her an inquisitive look, asking for an explanation. He wouldn't deny that he'd enjoyed it though. Her face was a deep shade of red, and she quickly turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kristoff." She stated bluntly, and left like nothing had happened.

Kristoff stood in the middle of the ballroom, cheeks flushed and a dumbfounded look on his face. What had just happened?


End file.
